Something Different
by TsukiRiver
Summary: What is it with the River Family and weird stuff, they just cant seem to stay away from each other. This is about how the River family has something different added to their already insane lives. Rated M because of BB and Zetsu, Flames will be used to bake cakes for L.
1. The Idea

The Idea

I woke up to the sound of screaming that morning. The screamer was loud and sounded like a terrified little girl; there was no doubt in my mind that it was Kir... I mean Light, who am I trying to kid we all know that Light is actually the original Kira. For those of you who don't know Kira is a psychopath who kills criminals without even touching them. This is done through the Death Note, a notebook that is capable of killing a person so long as you write their name in it correctly while thinking of their face. I won't go into any more details as right now it is still an ongoing investigation, we may know who it is but finding proof is another matter entirely. In any case, Lights girly screams were nothing special, actually most days he is my alarm clock.

Oh I don't believe I have introduced myself yet. My name is Tsuki River; I am the newest member of the River Family which is made up of the following people. Mika, the head of the family if she likes you, you automatically become a part of the family regardless of your own opinions, and to me she is just my Aunty Kiki. Beyond Birthday or BB, our resident maniac, he is "married" to Mika and his favorite foods are strawberry jam and people, there is no more to be said as I wish my readers to keep their sanity. Near is Mikas other "Husband" he seems to have an obsession with toys, he has white hair and sees life as a big game. Loli and Ryan are the twins that Mika adopted, they have a "Special" relationship, Loli shares some tastes with BB and has no shame, and Ryan is very protective of his sister and is the silence to Lolis super loud. Light Yagami is the one family member everyone loves to hate. Mello loves chocolate, and to be honest most people think he is a she, we believe that he was once part of the mafia but to us that only means he knows more interesting people. Matt is our gamer, you can never find him without a game to play; he also likes smoking and is Mellos best friend. L is my adopted father, he loves cake and everything sweet, almost never sleeps, and he is all three of the three best detectives in the world (ask me no questions about my tou-san I will tell you no lies). CC is the cat, she can talk, get her mad and you will be placed in an insane asylum. Watari was L, Mello, Matt, BB, and Nears caretaker, now he is pretty much the only sane person in the main family and the butler. There are lots of other members in the River Family, Akira, Ryuuk, and Misa Misa to name a few, but they are part of the extended family.

Anyways after Lights girly screams woke me up I walked over to the secret elevator that is connected to every room in our house and pushed the button for my favorite bathroom in the house, it was done in the style of a Japanese bathhouse/hot spring and the others rarely entered unless I invited them as I always locked the door from the inside and Light was the only one who know about the elevators. I wasn't worried about Light messing up this place because he knew that if he used the Elevator to do anything but get to his room at night and to do things for other members of the family I would unleash my wrath upon him and the wrath of the others along with it. After getting cleaned up and dressed for the day I walked down from my room to the kitchen so I could get breakfast.

When I got there I found everyone (but Light who was in the front room tied upside down to the ceiling with duct tape on his mouth) arguing about something. Then I remembered that tonight was family dinner night. Family dinner night happened once a month; it was the one time that everyone ate the same thing rather than each person having their own individual dinners. There were rules though. Rule one; the meal had to offer verity the food had to appeal to most if not all of us. Rule two, drugging the food. Rule three, the person who cooks does not have to clean. Rule four, all the food made had to go together. Rule five; meals covered with other foods had to be from an actual recipe. Rule six; the chef had to try at least half of the different food they prepared. (The only reason why this wasn't all was because sometimes they made food that they didn't like for the rest of the family who did like it.) Rule seven, BB, CC, and Light were not allowed to cook and the last one had no say in what was made.

Every month this argument happened and though sometimes the food was good, other times it was just about in edible. As I listened to my family members I tried to think of something that would make everyone happy, and then I remembered a few months ago when I had gone out exploring their side of town I found this little place that served food that fit all sorts of tastes. I thought for a moment about how I would get their attention and sighed, I hated doing it but I knew there was no other way. I pulled out my phone, went to sound recordings found the one that said 'For Emergency Use Only' and pressed play. What came out of my phone was a recording of Light singing the OHSHC theme song. Everyone immediately shut up and turned towards the offending noise, as soon as everyone was quiet and their attention was on me I turned the noise off and said.

"I will be cooking tonight, you have no say in what I am going to make and you will not try and sabotage the food, I am going to go shopping for the ingredients I need and you will have the kitchen, dining room and front rooms clean by the time I get back so I can cook and decide where we are going to eat." Then I turned around and walked out of the kitchen to get my purse and phone with a smile on my face this would be something different, I was going to make Ethiopian tonight and I knew everyone would love it.

* * *

I wrote this for a creative writing assignment and thought it would be a waste not to post it so today I am posting ALL THE CHAPTERS!


	2. Persuasion and New Faces

Persuasion and New Faces

'Alrighty then,' I thought to myself, 'I need to learn how to make good injera and watt by the end of the day, where can I go to learn that?' It took a few moments before I realized that there was an Ethiopian place nearby and that it would be a simple thing to get some recipes from them. With that in mind I happily skipped over to the Ethiopian restaurant I was going to either black ma- "Convince" them to let me have the recipes or if that didn't work I would just ste-Err, borrow them, yeah borrow them that is what I meant to say, borrow them without permission but fully intending to return them. When I reached the restaurant I went up to one of the waitresses and

-This portion of the story was removed in order to preserve whatever sanity the reader might retain I am sorry for the inconviniace-

I smirked a bit, proud of my powers of persuasion and exited the restaurant with recipes for watt and the guarantee that they would have fresh injara for me when I stopped by later that day.

As I walked down the sidewalk I pulled out my cell phone and speed dialed my next stop to find out if they had anything new for me, I was in luck as they had just gotten a bunch of new "inventory" and it was completely clean. Walking over to the city morgue, or as those who visit it regularly call it _**Death**_'_**s Diner**_. As I made my way through the streets I watched the crowds part to avoid me, most didn't even realize that they did it, but a few knew exactly what they were doing and retained enough of their sanity to know that getting in my way when I was dressed as I was (A blue shirt that at the neck resembled a crop top but instead of being cut off before the fabric reached the waist flowed down further and was given shape by a belt around the stomach right in between my hips and my ribs, and black pants that resembled Hakama but rather than being made from a stiff fabric like most flowed like a skirt.) could be considered equivalent to signing their own death warrant. I found it funny how careful they all were, acting like they wanted to live as long as possible, when in reality they had given up on life when they made the decision to live and or work so close to the River families residence.

I continued thinking like this my entire walk to _**Death**_'_**s Diner**_ enjoying the relative peace that one could not find while anywhere near one of the members of the River family, or if you are one of said members, when you are within a mile of another member. When I reached the morgue I looked around to make sure that nobody could see me, when I was sure that I was as good as invisible I rapped my premium members passcode out on the door. At _**Death**_'_**s Diner**_, all people who are regular customers get a personal password. This password is used to let the workers know what inventory the customer has access to. I, like most of the River family, have a "Royal" membership. People with "Royal" memberships get first pick on the inventory and get the best service, we get the best deals and our purchases are the best kept secrets. Today I hoped to find a younger body somewhere in the age range of 20-35, they had to have been relatively healthy before they died, fit but not ripped, they needed to have no toxins in their body, and I hoped that I would be able to find one that was from Eurasia or Africa. Going through the new stock I found several that almost met all of my requirements but none that were quite what I was looking for, I had been looking for nearly fifteen minutes when I heard someone at the front; nobody made any move to hide the good stuff so I figured it was another "Royal" member. You see when you become a "Royal" member you learn who most of the other "Royal" members are so that we know who we can talk to about our purchases. I, as one of the most important "Royal" members, knew everyone on the Spades List, the second most detailed list of members. The most detailed list is called the Hearts List; it is also the most important one, and the hardest to learn. If the ones in charge of _**Death**_'_**s Diner**_ decide that they trust you enough to let you know the Hearts List they will contact you and give you a specific set of instructions to follow, if you manage to follow these instructions perfectly you are told the Hearts List. You see the reason it is called the Hearts List is because those privy to its contents must know the entire list by heart after hearing it only once. When two people that I didn't recognize walked in I knew immediately that they must be one of the people that are only recorded on the Hearts list, meaning that they were most likely one of the anonymous donators that provided "Rare" merchandise. The first of the two looked normal enough (disregarding the fact that he was shopping in a morgue) he had red hair, pale skin, and was a fairly regular height, the oddest thing about him (once again other than the whole morgue thing) was his cloths, they resembled a can of Pringles but with a zipper and a tall collar, colored black and adorned with red clouds. They gave no indication of what his build might be or if he was hiding any weapons. The other person wore the same cloths as the first, he was taller and when you looked at him the first thing you noticed was that he had what appeared to be the mouth of a gargantuan venus fly trap growing from his shoulders. Then when most of the shock that he was part plant wore off you noticed this other strange feature, his skin. Now most people when they say that someone is black or white, they mean that someone is African or Caucasian, and tan lines are easy to miss. Not on this man, this mans skin was actually black and white and it wasn't even something that you could just pass off as a skin condition like if he was super pale and had black moles all over his body or he was super dark skinned and had a few places with scar tissue. The skin of the large plant man was pitch black on one half of his body, and whiteout white on the other half and these colors change right down the middle of his body. I did not know what to do, if I should introduce myself or just avoid them at all costs. My gut told me to do the second and my mind agreed with it. So I remained on the opposite side of the building as them and kept to the shadows. Even though my gut told me to stay far away, and for the most part I did, I couldn't help but take a look at what they were doing. To my surprise they now had two shopping carts and were picking out bodies from the tables. After about twelve bodies they pulled out a large scroll, suddenly there was a flash of light and a poof of smoke. I blinked trying to get the spots out of my eyes, and when I could see again there was another pile of bodies' right next to the first one. After that I stopped paying attention, 'it must be their deal,' I thought and went back to looking at my side of the building. When I heard the front door open and close shut I decided to take a look at what they had traded in. When I saw what they had brought I could hardly contain my glee, right there at the front of the pile of bodies was one that fit all of the requirements I was looking for. Immediately I called over one of the workers and told him to ring it up, then hold it till later that day so I wouldn't have to carry it every place I went that day. Feeling quite pleased I paid for the merchandise and pulled out my To Do list checking the first two items off and said, "I hope BB is up to trying something different."

* * *

I didnt send that little line about perserving sanity to my teacher, in the orginal there is a huge portion of the story that is just blacked out, my classmates will be reading this so I thought it would be funny. If you want to know what my english teacher gets to see look below, if not skip the next part it doesnt actually pretain to the story.

Hey guys I am sorry if you thought that you could read what I did at the restaurant but if I did all of my secrets would be revealed. In any case I don't want to mentally scar you because of my acts of persuasion at the establishment. I need to continue typing for a bit so that it looks like this part was edited out by the government when it is printed but to be honest if I had actually written this part the entire story would have been deleted before I could say 'Shinigami'. Did I tell you good job yet? If not, good job on your Idea but hey sacrifices need to be made so that the rest of it can get out into the world. Thinking, thinking, thinking got it! I will type in random lyrics and see if you can guess the songs. Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana kore no kara saki otozureru de arou subete o dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara. That was the first verse of a song that I don't think you would understand. Please don't say "You are lazy" Datte hontou wa crazy Hakuchou-tachi wa sou Mienai took de bataashisurun desu. (In English it is Please don't say "You are lazy" but the truth is I am crazy the swans, I am sure thrash their legs beneath the water).Do you know this one? With 1000 lies and a good disguise hit him right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes, when you walk away nothing more to say see the lightning in your eyes see em running for their lives! Alright I think this is long enough, send your answers to (sorry but no only my teacher can see my email, if you want to answer however, pm me or put it in your comment)


	3. Fish are Friends, Not Food

Fish are Friends _Not_ Food

My next stop was at a little place called The Tsuna Fish. It was a quiet, humble, little hole in the wall type place that sold the best fish in all of not-telling. I had stumbled upon it about two years ago, since then they have become my favorite place to get fish, so much so that I haven't told anyone in the family about it yet. Today I was going there to get some cod, as I had heard that cod works well in curry and dishes similar to curry, I figured that Injara was similar enough for it to work. The shop was fairly empty, there were three employees out that I could see, the sushi/sashimi chef, one of the fishermen who worked there, a new employee that I had never seen before, and an older man who was sitting down and eating sushi. I recognized the fisherman and decided to talk with him for a bit, so I walked up to him and said. "Chiotsu, Marco-san, how has life been treating you since we last spoke?"

"Hello Tsuki-chan, the fishing lately has been fantastic and I have been considering getting a new boat and put ole' Yuki Onna to rest."

"Really, that is great! How has your son been doing, nobody has been messing with him right?"

"He has been doing fantastic, ever since he went to your tutoring thing his grades have been nothing but A's and high B's. The bullies have also been leaving him alone, all the kids now travel in groups, and all the younger students are learning from the others."

"That is good to hear, I was worried that the bulling might start again because of all the new people who are temporarily attending the schools, you know because of the earthquake."

"No, those schools had their fair share of your students as well. In any case, what can I get you today?"

"I need about 4lb of cod, I am making a dish that is similar to curry."

"Alright then, Manabu! Go in the back and get four pounds of cod then wrap it up and place it in ice!"

"Thanks Marco."

As Manabu went to get my fish Marco and I continued to talk, after about five minutes Manabu came back with the fish, but right before he reached the counter the front door of the shop slammed open. That in itself is strange at the quiet store, but what made it even stranger was the man standing there in the door way. We all were shocked, though probably for different reasons. I think they were more shocked at the fact that there was a 6' 5" tall man, with blue skin, sharp teeth, gills, and a dorsal fin with a sword almost as big as he was on his back, standing right in front of them. As for me, my shock came less from the fact that he was a giant sword-wielding, shark-man, and more from the fact that said shark-man wore the same black cloak as the two men at _**Death's Diner**_. This man walked right up to poor Manabu, grabbed his shirt and demanded to be told, 'who and where is the F*****g Son of a B***h that is selling shark meat!' Manabu told him right away and the shark-man stormed out, most likely to go and find the dead man walking and finish the job. I still can't find it in myself to pity the man who sold sharks fins; he should have sold something different.

* * *

When we had one of our class mates edit our stories (everone but me chose to do something fictinal) I didnt have all the story written I had the first three chapters and the begining of a fourth, the person who did the editing was compleatly lost, I guess it makes sence that he was but still he failed to keep a open mind, I never said this was about the dinner, that is just the thing that fate used to set everyting into motion.)


	4. Sweet Meetings

Sweet Meetings

I managed to make my next few stops without meeting anyone with the black cloak, the grocery store for spices and vegetables, the local orchid for fruit, the dairy for good cheese and fresh milk, and the butcher for the other types of meat. My last stop before I returned to my first two stops was the sweet shop. Most of my family have major sweet teeth, so it would be absolutely horrible of me to refuse them desert, but because I am an overachiever I feel the need to give them the best dessert ever. For me that means one of two things, either I make it myself, or I go to the families' favorite sweet shop, _**Sweet Meetings**_. As I didn't have enough time to make all the desserts and dinner I had to buy dessert. Walking in I was reminded of why we all loved this place so much, it was about five stories tall and had all sorts of different sweet things from all over the world. Unfortunately, most of the better quality stuff sold there cost a fortune and a half, something that most normal people could not afford, however since the River family owns about ½ of the place, (this is once again another story for another day) we can get just about everything sold there at a third of the original price. Anyways I was wandering around waiting for the cake I had ordered to be ready when I literally bumped into somebody. Immediately I made a quick polite bow and apologized, when I looked up I nearly screamed in surprise as the man I had ran into was wearing that same black cloak that I had seen earlier. This man was short, he had black hair and wore an orange mask that made a spiral leading to one red eye that had a black pattern in it which reminded me of a windmill that had scythes connected to the ends of each blade. While I was too shocked to speak it was obvious that this man (boy?) was not. Only two seconds after I looked at him he began to talk so quickly that I could barely catch a few sentences.

"Hello pretty lady! I am Tobi, its okay that you bumped into Tobi because Tobi is a good boy (in coherent chatter) Hey, hey pretty lady why do you have white hair? Mr. Scarecrow head has silver hair and Mr. Porcupine head has spiky white hair but Tobi thinks that is because they are old, Tobi doesn't think that you are old, are you pretty lady? (more incomprehensible blabber) and then Dedaira-sempai (blah blah blah) –sama said Tobi was not being a good boy, why did he say that pretty lady Tobi is a good boy." He talked and talked for almost three minutes when another man with black hair and eyes who wore the same cloak walked up behind Tobi and said, "Shut up, can't you see that you are scaring the girl with your unrelenting talk, you can't expect her to reply if you don't give her a chance to speak"

"Sorry Itachi-sempai, I just wanted to talk to the pretty lady because all of you sempai always tell me to be quiet," said Tobi.

Itachi just shook his head and turned towards me, bowed and said, "I apologize for his bluntness; we have yet to make him understand the concept of being silent for more than five minutes. May I ask what your name is?"

I liked this man, he was polite and out of all the people I had met that day he seemed like the normal one. I replied with a polite, "My name is Tsuki, Itachi-san, forgive me if I seem rude but I have a policy of not telling my family name to strangers."

Itachi smiled and nodded, "That is understandable, considering the strange people you must meet in this town."

"You don't live here then," I said a bit curious.

"Ah, not exactly, my… Group, just moved here, we have been settling in the past week," he said. I was now intrigued, not many people chose to move here and he paused before he said group, indicating that group was not his first choice in words.

"I see, well then, welcome to the neighborhood Itachi-san, Tobi-san!" I said.

"Thank you Tsuki-chan, if you wouldn't mind would you help us find some things. We were told this was the best place to get sweets but it is so large that we have yet to find anything that is on our list," said Itachi.

"I would be happy to help, I have nothing else to do while I wait for my order to be ready," I replied hoping to find out more about these people.

I helped them find what they needed, and though I didn't discover much about their group, I found the two that I was with were good company. When they got what they were looking for I got my cake and made my way out of the store thinking, 'It is going to be interesting having such different people living nearby.'

* * *

When this was first edited I had only goten up to this is once again another story for another day, poor dude was so exited for plot development and then it just ended, however I cant say i didnt warn him


	5. No Fury Like a River Scorned

No Fury like a River Scorned

When I was almost halfway home I found myself breathing a sigh of relief, as nothing catastrophic had happened, yet. I was such a fool, thinking that my day would end up perfectly. I still don't know what I was thinking, I am a member of the River family, I should know better by now. In any case I was almost home when it happened. For me, it was in slow motion, but in reality it probably only took a second. When I was halfway home two more men who wore the black cloak adorned with red clouds crashed through a building and in doing so distracted me enough so that when two other men who wore this evil garment came up behind me completely immersed in their own battle I didn't relies that they were there until it was too late. All the things that I had with me, everything that I had in those large brown paper bags that held more than they should, every single thing that I had purchased that day (except the cake, which was delivered to my home in a refrigerated truck) fell to the ground as one of the two men rammed into me and then were crushed by the other man tried to continue attacking the first. By this point I was pissed, I was tired, running out of time, and finally done with my shopping when in a moment all my hard work disappears, I was not going to let these men get away with that. So I stood up, and with the full force of my female furry caused by these men wasting food that I had just spent almost an entire day getting, yelled at the offending males "Stop!" they did as they were told, feeling more confident I continued, "I have spent my entire day getting those ingredients for a special dinner for my family, you have just ruined all my hard work and now you are going to stop fighting over whatever you find so important and you will get all the ingredients you have destroyed and then you will help me cook and serve this meal to my family, do you understand!" All four of them nodded in unison, not wanting to anger me. They might have been skilled fighters, but I was a woman fueled with absolute fury, like they say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Seeing that they were going to do as they were told I gave them my shopping list and took time to see what they looked like, one of them was the same red headed man I saw at _**Death's Diner**_ and next to him was a strange somewhat girly looking man with long blonde hair, the third man had silver hair and wore his cloak in such a way that it showed off how fit he probably was, the final man had dark skin and strange green eyes that had no pupil, you could not see any more than that as he had a mask and a head covering on making it impossible to determine what he really looked like. The four men looked at the list, then at me, and then at each other before each pulling out a cell phone and beginning to text someone. The girly blonde asked me where I lived, I was reluctant to say but as they would know anyway when I made them help me take the stuff home I saw no point in not telling them now, so I told him. He nodded again, finished up his text, looked up to me and said "The food will be there before we are but before we make are way to your home we must fix something as I don't believe we have introduced ourselves yet. I am Dedaria, and no I am not a girl. The guy with the red hair is Sasori, Green eyes over there is Kakuzu, and the other guy is Hiden."

I nodded and said "My name is Tsuki River, now if you don't mind; we need to hurry so that I can finish dinner in time."

Dedaira nodded and held out his hand for me to take, I did so and we began to walk, as I walked away I could hear one of them, I think it was Hiden, say, "Well isn't she F*****g interesting," and another (Kakuzu perhaps?) respond with, "Yes I do admit, she is something different."

* * *

If you havent noticed why I named this what I did you are an INGOT! (Dumb and Dumber reference I couldnt help myself) One more chapter to go


	6. Dinner

Dinner

When we reached my home I was quite surprised to see that not only were all my ingredients there, but also six more pairs of hands to help with the preparation of the food. I recognized four of them but there were two that I did not, one boy and one girl. The girl had blue hair and was quite pretty, she wore the same black cloak that all the others did and had a blue rose in her hair. The boy had orange hair and purple eyes that helped him give off an aura of being in charge, I thought he was actually quite handsome. As soon as I reached the front door, I directed all ten of them to the kitchen and set them to work. I don't remember much about that part, but I do remember little things like how things seemed to be pulled towards Pein (the one with orange hair) or that there were more than one Zetzu (Plant man), that Kisame (Blue guy) made sure to avoided the fish as much as possible, and Sasori bought help that wasn't there before and acted like life-size puppets. Five minutes before dinner was to begin we had finished all our preparations, I am sure that some of our decorations where a few countries off but at the time I couldn't care less. The ten tried to leave, but I was going to have none of that. They may have only helped because I made them, but I didn't make them get help, or bring me ingredients that were of even better quality than the ones I got. In my mind they deserved to stay and eat with us. Eventually they all agreed to stay and eat, I introduced them to my family and we sat down as I explained the rules of Ethiopian food and what was what so they know what was safe and what was not. It was a fun dinner, everyone liked it, and they all talked and laughed and made new friends with the ten. I never have regretted making Ethiopian that day, if I hadn't I would have never met these people and in turn, my family would have never been introduced to the Akatsuki, an act that ushered in a new era of insanity within the River house hold. Yes, the Akatsuki defiantly were the something different that the River family needs, for now at least.

* * *

Did you love it, hate it, what! Please people of fanfiction, tell me what you think, most of my classmates dont read manga or watch anime, I need to know what people who do think.


End file.
